Granger's girls
by Mima Black
Summary: Hermione Granger comes back to London after 16 years from running away from Hogwart but now with two teenage daughters. But when she arrives she finds out she has missed so much. But will she ever tell Harry what really happen all those years ago? R&R!
1. Coming home

"Mum, where the box with my clothes in?" Mattie Granger yelled to her mum. They were moving again for the 4th time that year.

"It may be a box in the kitchen, but I'm not sure about that, look in your sister's room," her mother shouted to her from her bedroom. Their apartment was lovely and cosy. It was big and was in the centre of London, Hermione loved London especially Diagon Alley so close.

It had been 16 years since she had seen anyone from Hogwarts. The only one she had kept in contact with was Ginny but had never had seen her over the time. She had changed over 15 years, she had now two daughters with different fathers but loved them both the same.

Casey's father, Derek, had died two years before in a plane crash. He had been a pilot and a muggle who Hermione had met on her way to America. He was English and had fallen in love with her the moment he saw. Mattie was one at the time but Derek had treated her like his own daughter.

A year later they had Cassidy and were a perfect family even though weren't married, but they never cared about that. He knew Hermione was a witch but he never cared, he loved anyway she was. Hermione decide to be a write, which she came successful, writing for muggle and wizard newspaper. She wrote reports of histories of famous wizards but when Derek suggested writing about the chosen one, Harry Potter, who he read about in the Daily Prophet, Hermione went off nearly in tear, Derek never found out why.

She never told Harry about Matilda, she was too scared how he would react. She knew he had to fight in the war, how could he look after a child. The night she left was the worst night of her life. Hermione and Harry had a huge fight with them saying thing they shouldn't. She had regretted that night.

The she had Mattie. Mattie was the perfect baby, she was beautiful, and she looked like both of them. Hermione decided to call her Matilda Lily Jane Granger. She didn't know if she to put her surname or his but decided to put hers down.

When Derek died Hermione didn't know what to do but she had to be strong from the girls, that's when they started moving places. Boston, LA, New York and London her home. She had missed London but she couldn't go back in case bumping into Harry. But now she was back after 15 years, it had changed and she knew it would. She loved it here.

Mattie on the other hand wasn't so keen on it, she loved it in New York, and she missed all friends. Mattie hated moving, losing her friends and having to make new one but that was what happened most of her friends. She walked into her little sister's room, which was smaller than hers but still was big.

"Hey Casey, is my clothes box in here?" Mattie asked her little sister. Casey, short for Cassidy, looked completely different to Mattie.

Casey had long blonde hair with big brown eye like her mother and sister. That was the recognition between them all, their eyes they all had he same eyes. Mattie had very dark brown hair that was even darker than her mother's brown flowing hair. Hermione's hair had changed from when she was young. From her bushing hair is was soft wavy hair, which went past her shoulders.

Mattie on the other hand had messy hair, which never went the way it was supposes to so in the end she left it like that. Mattie was never that clever unlike her sister. Cassidy was the perfect witch, everything she did was always right. Her old teachers loved her. Unlike her sister, Mattie wasn't that great but she was good at dwelling and self-defence. She always was getting in trouble but was not always her fault. Her mother sometimes didn't mid which always shocked Mattie. Her mother would be "just don't do it again" and that would be it. The doorbell went and went Hermione got it while Mattie was trying to find her clothes.

"This is so not fair! Why my stuff!" Mattie went into a huff.

"Why don't you just use magic? We don't go to any school?" Casey said not bothering to get off her bed to help Mattie.

" Yer we do, remember? We going to the School mum and her friends went to, Hogwarts. So for once in you life you're wrong because you can't do magic outside any bloody school in the world and Mum would kill me. I can't find my clothes" Mattie retorted annoyed while opening an other box to find her clothes.

Hermione at that time went to get the door. When she opened it she got the shock of her life. In the doorway was a tall man with flaming red hair grinning non-stop at Hermione. On his sides was a lady. On his right was a lady with the same colour hair to the man, which came down to her shoulder, and she was smiling at Hermione too.

"Ron, Ginny!" Hermione yelled in amazement. She hadn't seen them in 16 years but had stayed in contact with Ginny over owl post. Hermione nearly jumped on Ron to give him a hug. Ron hugged her back smiling even bigger than he was before.

"Missed me, Hermione" Ron said a tear in his eye while Hermione hugged Ginny.

"You found the place Ginny and brought the best surprise I could ever had" Hermione said, who now couldn't stop smiling.

"It wasn't hard and Ron was desperate to see you!" Ginny replied.

"Come in you two, it's still a bit messy but we only moved in yesterday" Hermione invited them into her living room which had a few boxes left in.

"Nice place 'mione" Ron said looking around the place.

"Thanks Ron" Hermione replied going to the kitchen and putting the kettle on.

"So where are these daughter I've heard hardly little about" Ron asked hoping to see Hermione's daughter.

"Oh yes of course they have heard a lot about you, They call you Uncle Ron and Auntie Ginny, if that's all right with you" Hermione asked worried they might object.

"That's lovely Hermione, thank you so much" Ginny smiled, her eyes glistening of the thought of Hermione thinking them of Family.

"Thank you, Matilda, Cassidy, can you come here please there some special people I want you to meet" Hermione yelled to Casey's room. The two came which annoyed face still on but changed when her saw the two people they had seen in picture but much older.

"Ron, Ginny I want you to me two very important people in my life, Mattie and Casey" Hermione introduced them.

"Hi, I'm Matilda but people call me Mattie" Mattie waved at them.

"I'm Casey" Casey introduced herself to the two.

"Wow!" Ron looked At Mattie in disbelief; she looked so like Harry to him. The way she spoke, her hair the way her eyes searched for something outside the room.

"You two are so beautiful," Ginny said looking at them both in amazement. Mattie and Casey looked at each other.

"I have to get going, but mum says you have to come around tomorrow. You can meet Luna and my daughter and son, Kailey and Jack. The rest of the family will be there and Harry…' he drifted off not knowing what to say.

"Ok, we will see you there" Hermione smile but still worried about seeing Harry. Ron apparated to his destination. The girls went back to the Casey's room to find Mattie's clothes, while Ginny and Hermione sat on the couch.

" Wow, Ginny I've missed so much, Ron looks great, I'm so happy for him and Luna" Hermione smiled.

"He's great dad and husband to Luna. Kailey is a year younger than Mattie but is in the same year as Mattie. She got moved up a year. Jack is a little troublemaker but sweet. You'll se everyone tomorrow. Are sure about seeing Harry? We can cancel with him is you want" Ginny asked worried.

"Gin, its fine, he's have to see me and the girls one day, lets just make it sooner than later. Is he doing all right, what's happening with him, I want to know everything?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"He's fine, he's defence against the darks teacher at Hogwarts, so you're right about meeting him, if you didn't, Mattie and Casey would. And he's engaged to Gabriella, we hate to death, she treats us like dirt. Harry doesn't see it, but thinks her of an angel. You'll meet her tomorrow. I would keep about Mattie being his daughter for now or she'll make all three of your live hell" Ginny said annoyed.

"He's getting married?" Hermione said shocked. Harry was getting married to this lady.

"Sorry, 'mione…. Does Mattie know who her dad is yet?" Ginny asked cautiously

"Not yet, but I'm going to have to tell her. But I need to tell Harry first, I'm so scared Ginny, will him accept her. I'm not letting him hurt her, that's why I need to know if he will accept her. If he doesn't want to know her as his daughter that's fine with me, I don't care. Me, Mattie and Casey don't need a man like him in our lives" Hermione finished

" You are a brilliant mother Hermione, never forget that. I have to go, I'll see tomorrow!" Ginny said smiling and with that she apparated.

"Harry if you hurt my daughters in anyway, I will cause so much pain on you" Hermione said out loud and walk to the muffled voices in the bedroom.


	2. At the Burrow

They arrived at the burrow and knock on the door. Molly opened the door and all Hermione felt was a woman squeezing her tightly.

"We have missed you around here, Hermione, and these must be your wonderful daughters Mattie and Casey. I'm Auntie Molly, or Grandma if you like. Oh come here" Molly went all-emotional over them and pulled them into a hug. Mattie and Casey didn't mind, it was actually sweet for them. She invited them in. Mattie, Hermione and Casey all held hands for reassurance to each other. Hermione looked at her daughter and smiled at them. They smiled back at her. A girl with flaming red hair came down the stairs she was around Mattie's age.

"Kailey, I would like to introduce, this is your Auntie Hermione and her daughter's, Mattie and Casey. This Ron's daughter." Molly introduced.

"Hi, do you want to come upstairs everyone is up their, come on" she grabbed their hands and dragged them up the stairs. Mattie looked back and smiled at her mum.

"Come on Hermione, lets go and see everyone" Molly walked into the kitchen with Hermione behind her. Molly introduced Hermione to everyone. In the Kitchen were Ron, Luna, Ginny, Neville and their 4-year-old daughter Annie, Fred and Angelina holding a baby. Also in the Kitchen was George with his long-term girlfriend, Katie. Bill and Fleur and their son, Jaime and of course a tried looking Arthur. Hermione started talking her time in America and her daughters and everyone listened eagerly and then told her about what been happing in their lives.

" Are you seeing anyone Hermione?" Neville asked.

"No I'm not a the moment. My Boyfriend, Casey's father, Derek died in a plane crash two years ago and I guess I was trying to get the girls over that. I haven't had the time either, I been quite busy with my job" Hermione explained to the crowd.

"I'm so sorry" Neville said with sympathy in his voice.

"Don't worry, it's been two years and me and girls are a strong team. So what have you been doing for the ministry, Neville" Hermione changed the subject quickly off Derek. She did still miss him.

There were two pops outside. Everyone went quiet to hear who was here. Two people stormed into room like they owned it. The man had black messy hair with green eyes hidden behind glasses. The other was a lady, elegantly dressed and had heavily done her make up with long blond hair and bright blue eyes and had her arm around the man. Hermione saw the huge ring on the woman's finger.

"Harry, good to see you! Gabriella you look lovely" Ron said greeting the guests.

"Don't I always!" she laughed though no one else did. She saw Hermione, nicely dress in a summer dress but next to Gabriella looked rather scruffy.

"And we have a new friend, is she one of yours Ginny?" Gabriella spoke as though Hermione was a thing not a person.

"She's family friend, Gabriella, this is our good friend Hermione she has just moved back from New York" Molly Introduced Hermione with a bit of dignity. She never liked Gabriella. On the other hand, Harry just stared at Hermione.

"Hermione" Harry was shocked. He hadn't seen her in 16 years. She had broken his heart the night she left. He had looked everywhere for her when she left but had no luck. And now here she was in front of him.

"Hello Harry" Hermione said softly. Harry walked up to her and hugged her. Hermione felt so a home in his arms, she forgotten ho it was in his arm. Gabriella didn't like it at all. Who did she think she was, hugging her fiancé!

"So Harry, sweetie, you know her?" Gabriella started eying her with an evil glance.

"We were very close friends. We went to school together. We dated in our seventh year." Harry stared into Hermione's eyes. Just at that moment all the children ran from upstairs came bursting through the door with Mattie and Kailey walking in casually.

"Hey Uncle Harry and Auntie Gabby" Said Jack cheerily.

"Hello…. Um… um" Gabriella couldn't remember his name.

"It's Jack" he walking off in a huff to his parents. Harry turned around and saw Casey and Mattie talking to Kailey. He hadn't seen them before, not at school at least. Mattie turned around to see her mum.

"Hey mum, guess what, Kailey is in my year at school! I have friends." Mattie smiled to he mum who smiled back.

"And Carrie is in my year aswell, isn't that great mum!" Casey replied cheerfully.

"Mum?" Harry turned around questioning. She had had children and had gotten on with her life, leaving him behind. Harry wanted answers.

"Harry, these are my daughters Matilda and Casey. Their starting Hogwarts this year." Hermione looked Harry worried. He didn't take his eyes off Mattie.

"Oh, it nice to meet you two. So starting Hogwarts are you excited. I'm defence the dark arts teacher. Have you learnt much magic?" Harry asked not taking his eyes Mattie. She looked nothing like her sister. Why were they so different and how did she remind him of. Mattie couldn't speak; she just stared back at Harry.

"Yer, we went to wizard school in Boston. Mattie is good at dueling. Once she made this flying in a wall. It was so cool. But mum went mad as she was only 13!" Casey explained.

"Wow, you must be good at defence of the dark arts, why did you do that?" Harry smiled at Mattie. She smiled back weakly.

"The boy said that girls are so rubbish at magic they can't hold a wand properly, so I show him that I could." Mattie laughed at bit. Kailey and Mattie sat down at the table while Casey sat next to Carrie.

"So, where's your partner, you couldn't have them on your own" Harry asked awkwardly. He wanted to know were these two teenage girls are from.

"Do you mean, like my boyfriend or something?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded.

"Derek died two years ago. I met him on the way to America with Mattie when she was one." Hermione said. Harry saw her eyes were glistening. Harry didn't understand. Who was Mattie's dad? He didn't really want go into at that time.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, and what I see of them, it looks like you have done a pretty good job. Well done Hermione" Harry hugged her. Hermione knew she had to tell him about Mattie.

"Harry, later I have to tell you something" Hermione stopped him.

"It's important" Hermione carried on. Harry looked worried. Was there something wrong with her?

"Are you ok, nothing wrong is it?" He said anxiously.

"No, but I'll tell you later, it looks like Gabriella wants you back" Hermione saw of Harry's shoulder Gabriella giving her an evil stare Harry walked over to as Hermione walked out of the door. Leaned against the wall. She had missed him dearly. Gabriella came into the hallway and saw Hermione.

"I know what your doing." Gabriella said sinisterly

"I don't what you mean" Hermione was confused about what was going on.

"I know your oldest brat is his. She looks so like him, especially the hair. Just because Harry is blind and can't see it doesn't mean I can't either. You little bitch walking in like you saw him yesterday. With those big eyes to try and make him fall in love with you again. Well it isn't going to happen lady. Harry's mine now and you can't change that. And don't you dare tell him about Mattie or I will make your life hell" Gabriella said and with that she walked off leaving Hermione confused.


	3. The Box of secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, only Mattie, Casey and Derek.

"Are you sure you don't want to come out?" Hermione asked her oldest daughter, Mattie.

"I'm fine mum, you and Casey have fun, I don't even feel that well anyway we going to Hogwarts tomorrow" Mattie tried to smile but didn't work.

Mattie didn't want to Hogwarts, she'd rather stay at home or go back to America where her friends were. Kailey was nice but she missed her friend Alexis. They were still in contact with owls but Mattie didn't know how long would that go on for, and her owl, Angel was getting a bit tried from flying all the way and back.

"You'll love it there Mattie, Me and the gang had great fun, usually getting into Mischief. I know it's hard but we'll pull through it. We have to go, be back around ten. Love you Mat" Hermione walked out of the apartment and closed the door behind her. Mattie went to the window to see if her mum and sister had gone. A few minutes later Mattie watched the car drive off.

Mattie ran into her mum's room and closing the door behind her. Things had happened over the weeks at the Weasley's and Mattie had noticed. One was when ever Gabriella was near Hermione, Hermione and Gabriella would give each other evil stares. Then one of the them would walk to the opposite of the room. Mattie didn't liked Gabriella and by the way Gabriella looked at Mattie, Mattie knew she was hated and she didn't know why.

On the first time of going to the Weasley's something happen in the hallway between Gabriella and Hermione and Mattie knew it was something bad. Her mum hadn't come back into the kitchen for a while so Mattie had gone looking for her. She went to the bathroom where Kailey had shown her. A minute she opened the door her mother bumped into looking worried and confused. Mattie had never saw her mum like this. Her mum apologised made an excuse, which Mattie didn't believe for a second and walked out in a tizz.

The other thing was the Harry kept staring at Mattie, which freaked her out. He kept trying to make conversation with, like trying to find something out about her. Everyone always stare at her and Harry when she near him or talking to him. She had caught the reflection of both of them and saw they looked the same, which scared her.

Mattie had never asked her mum about her dad and what he was like. She knew Derek wasn't her dad, she knew that from a young age but accepted him like her dad. She was always there for her; she had never met her real dad, or if she did, not known about it. Now at 15, she wanted to know him.

She needed at dad in her life. She had always been a daddy's girl with Derek. She was closer to Derek than Casey was. Casey was very much like her mother, personality side. Mattie loved playing sports, football, basketball, baseball, and the whole lot. Derek even took to a Quidditch match when she was six even though he was a muggle. He had made friends with some wizards and had gotten into the sport; he knew the teams and the rules. For her 10th birthday he had bought her a broomstick, which she was ecstatic about. In minute she was on the broom she was doing twist and turns to her mother and father's amazement. But the first time she flew she knew something was up with her mum. Anytime she had mentioned Quidditch her mum would go quiet and off on her own little world.

She was now in her mother's room, Mattie got on her knees and looked under her mum's bed. Under it was exactly what Mattie was looking for. Underneath the bed was a box with all of her mother special belongings. Mattie had had seen her box all of her life but had never dared to look inside of it. She had seen Casey once try to open it when they were small, but her mother had got there in time and screamed at Casey saying never go near the box. Mattie had always scared of the box. Derek and her use to joke about the box saying it had a ghost inside trying to get out. But today, Mattie felt daring enough to open the box to see what her mother had hidden in the box for so many years.


	4. Photos of memories

Photos and Keepsakes, which was all what was in the box she had longed to look in all of her life. Mattie went through thousands of pictures of her mothers and her best friends. Some of the pictures with Ginny, some with Ron and some with Ron and Harry but mostly of Hermione and Harry. Harry always had his arms around the seventeen-year-old Hermione.

Mattie went through thousands of pictures of her mother and her friends. There was one of Hermione, Harry and Ron in their first year. Mattie laughed at he mothers face give a disgust look to Harry Ron while they were playing chess. On the back it said,

"Ron and Harry playing chess while suppose to be studying for end of year tests!

Another was of The Weasleys, Harry, Hermione and a load of other odd looking people over the Christmas Holidays. Mattie vaguely remember people from stories she had heard from her mother about the huge war what happen when she small. Mattie couldn't remember any of it as it finish when she was 2. She turned the photo over to see the description on the back.

"Christmas, 5th year. Me, Harry, the Weasleys, Sirius, Tonks and the rest of the order. Good times!"

The next one was of Her mother and Mattie, herself. Hermione looked beautiful holding a small one- year old Mattie. Mattie had short black messy hair unlike Hermione's curly hair. Mattie looked on the back.

"Me and my beautiful baby daughter Mattie. Before we go off to America"

Mattie carried going through the photo, until one of the pictures caught Mattie's eye. She stopped flicking through the pictures to stare at the picture, which sent a shiver down her spine.

In the picture were Harry and Hermione in the snow, arms around each other like most of the photos did. Except Harry was kissing Hermione's cheek. Mattie looked closely at her mother. She has never seen her mother smile like except once when Mattie was flying her broom. She remembered it vividly as it was the only time her mother had smiled when Mattie was on a broom. It made Mattie happy to see her mother smile.

Mattie turned the picture over to see some writing on the back of the photo. Mattie read it.

"December, 7thyear. Harry and Hermione, what a beautiful couple!"

Her mum and Harry were a couple. Mattie was in some shock. Hermione had gone out with Harry Potter, the chosen the one. The one to defeat Voldermort.

"December, wait!" Mattie thought out loud.

Mattie's birthday was in September, just like her mother's. Mattie starting calculating in her head to see if her theory was right. In a way she didn't want it to be right, she longed it to wrong. She had seen him, even talked to him, without she knowing. But then it dawned on Mattie, did he know.

Mattie started writing on a piece of paper, she checked 3 times to see if it was ok. She was right.

"He's my dad," She whispered.


	5. the train journey

Note: in this story, Lupin, Tonks, Fred, Dumbledore, Snape and Sirius are still alive.

"Mattie are you ok?" Kailey asked her new best friend. They were on the Hogwarts express and Mattie hadn't said a word since the night before. She couldn't stop thinking about Harry. Of course when her mother and sister got home the box was under the bed and she was in her bedroom but she had not said a word about the discovery.

"Yer, I'm…fine just nervous" Mattie said still staring out of the window. It was true she was nervous; she had never been to a boarding school before. Also with the knowledge of her father teaching her also made her scared. What was he like? Would he realise?

"I'm so glad you and Casey are in Gryffindor. At least now you don't have to go under the sorting hat with the whole school watching. That was embarrassing, especially being a Weasley! Dad tells me you mum was in Gryffindor with the rest of them. But you dad was a muggle-"

"Derek wasn't my dad, he's Casey's dad but not mine. Mum met him on the way to America when I was one. Yer it's cool Dumbledore came over this morning with the sorting hat. " Mattie butted in. she had loved Derek as a father but he was her dad. It had always felt like a barrier between them.

"Oh, no wonder you don't look the same! Who's you dad then? I mean…" Kailey realised what she had said. By the reaction she got back from Mattie she had said the wrong thing and turned red with embarrassment.

"I don't know who my dad is, I've never met and mum never talks about him. If I asked she would make an excuse to get away from me and change the subject, I kinda gave up after a wile I knew she wasn't going to me" Mattie said sadly. Kailey walked over and gave her a hug. No one else was in the carriage as Casey and Carrie were in a carriage with their own age. Mattie let a few tears down her face. Kailey pulled back to retrieve some chocolate.

"Teddy always say chocolate makes everything better" Kailey said smiling, giving Mattie the chocolate who smiled and ate it.

"Who's Teddy?" Mattie asked questioning.

"Teddy Lupin is one my best friends! Oh god I have to introduce you the gang! Ted must be only a few months younger than you; he's the oldest in our gang. His mum and dad are Remus Lupin and Tonks. They're really good friends with mum and dad and Harry. Harry's teddy's godfather how cool is that! Lupin went to school with Harry's dad and Uncle Sirius. Ted is like his mum, he can change his appearance but at the moment only his hair. Then there is Minnie Finnegan, Tommy and Ben Weasley, the annoying guys you met at the burrow. The one with all the tricks they get off their dad and uncle George. Yer my annoying cousins! But that really us. There's a few more but we don't hang around with them all the time." Kailey finished explaining. Just like Magic there a bubble of noise and the carriage door opened.

"KAILEY!" a boy with sandy brown hair walked in and gave Kailey a hug. The rest of the teenagers walked in not noticing Mattie sitting in the corner.

"You decided to go natural did you?" Kailey laughed putting her hand throught Teddy's hair.

"Dad made me. He kept going "you had your hair turquoise all summer, natural will be good for, especially for the first day of term." But I gave the excuse of mum's pink hair but it didn't work" Teddy said messing is hair even more.

"But Uncle Remus won't know now we are on the train" Kailey answered smiling.

"Yer but Uncle Harry will, and as he's my godfather I don't thing I can take the risk" Teddy smiled laughing even though Mattie didn't know what about. Teddy looked at Mattie and for seeing her for the first times stared. She reminded him of someone.

"Hi, I'm Teddy Lupin" he gave out his hand and Mattie took it.

"I'm Matilda Granger but you can call me Mattie. My mum's Hermione Granger. Kailey was telling me about you guys" Mattie looked at Teddy's face. It was kind and generous.

"Was she now! Well I'm Teddy, Those two twins are Tom and Ben Weasley" Mattie waved at the boys who gave her thumbs up.

"And this is Minnie" Teddy pointed to the girl which brown wavy. The girl smiled at Mattie who smiled back nervously.

"Hi" Mattie said shyly at the girl.

"Hello, Kailey been telling me all about you! Mum said she was in your mum's dorm at school. Mum said she was a right bookworm!" Minnie laughed.

"Well I didn't get that trait from mum, I'm not clever really specially not at most stuff." Mattie smiled as Minnie got out her mirror and lipstick out. Teddy, who was sitting next to Mattie turned back to her.

"So what are your favourite subject then Mat?" Teddy asked giving Mattie a new nickname.

"Well Defense Against the Dark Arts as I got the highest mark in my class last year. Potions is ok but-" Mattie stopped talking looking at the shock on the teenagers faces.

"What?" Mattie asked the crowd

"You LIKE Potions!" Ben Weasley said with the funniest expression on his face.

"Only because I had amazing teacher last year, why?" Mattie asked still not knowing what was going on.

"Professor Snape is the teacher and is really tight, Slimy Git" Tom Weasley said laughing with the others. However Mattie didn't.

"Mat, don't worry about it. Anyway Uncle Harry is Defence the dark arts teacher and he is the best! He love you as your mum's best friend." Teddy said cheerfully but Mattie was happy. She was now nervous of school. Everyone started changing into their school robes as the train came to a halt. Mattie was the last to come out of the carriage.

"Don't worry Mat, everything will be fine" Teddy said Smiling

If only he was true.


	6. class, a meeting and just a bit of fun

"Did you see here?"

"Who?"

"Mattie Granger"

"That new fifth year"

"Yer, her mum was friends with Harry Potter!'

"HARRY POTTER!"

"Apparently she ran away to America at the last battle"

"Really, was she that of a coward!"

Mattie heard the whispering from the students around her. She had only been there a day and she and Casey was already been a height of topic. Casey had been enjoying the attention as now she had thousands of friends to talk about her life in America. Mattie on the other hand, didn't. She hated walking into the great hall on the first night to seeing all the faces looking at her and whispering. Mattie stood there not knowing what to do. Teddy, quick thinking, grabbed her arm and moved her to the Gryffindor table.

"Thanks, I didn't know what to do" Mattie thanked Teddy but realised that he was nodding and smiling at the staff table. She travelled her eyes to where he was talking to and went bright red. Harry Potter. Her father. Something inside Mattie made her feel sick of the feeling Harry had seen the whole thing. At least he didn't get involved Mattie thought still uneasy.

"Oh, sorry don't worry about it. When I was in my first year everyone would not stop staring! It's ok after a few weeks they will be bored." Teddy turned back to her and then to a conversation with Tommy.

Mattie hated the feast and wished to get to her bed and cry wishing she were with her mum. Mattie wanted to have her mum's arms her then even thought she was never that sympathetic. It was nice to have someone's arms around her. Kailey voice bought her back to the present.

"Don't worry, we have Defense against the dart arts with Professor Potter!' Kailey said gleefully. Mattie came to a halt. She had completely forgotten about their next lesson. A lesson with her dad. Harry potter. Her father. Who didn't know her?

"Mat are you there?" Tommy said waving his hands in front of her face making her jump. Minnie laughed making everyone turn around.

"It just, you face remind me so much of someone I knew but I can't remember" Minnie stared at Mattie as she fiddled with a messy ponytail.

"Come on, we're going to be late!' Teddy started walking to the classroom with the other following behind. Mattie sat next Teddy in their lesson still nervous of what was about to come. Why was she nervous? She had nothing to prove, right? He doesn't know! Mattie kept saying over and over in her head.

"Morning class!" Harry walked into the room making Mattie jump. Harry looked around the room spotting Mattie's raven messy hair. Suddenly nerves seemed to shiver down his spine. He smiled and tried to shake them off.

"Today we are doing patronuses, firstly does anyone know how to produce a Patronus." Harry looked around the class to see no hands in the air.

"Come on, I know it early but you've been asking me since first year!" Harry said eagerly wishing someone would put his or her hand up. And then someone did. Mattie Granger hand was shyly up in the air.

"Miss Granger?" Harry felt weird saying Miss Granger and immediately thought of Hermione. It was going to take a long time to get use to that.

" Well err… to produce a Patronus you have to think of a happy memory a strong one. Then you say Expecto Patronum and it protects you from dementors." Mattie said shyly and looked at Harry for encouragement who smiled.

"Very good Mattie, you're like you mother. That is correct. A Patronus is conjured by a happy memory, a strong memory; it has to be strong to work. May I ask what your happy memory is Miss Granger?" Harry looked at for an expression. She looked horrified. He wanted to know more about this teenager. What was she like? Why did he remind him of someone?

"Um… when I was small my step dad took me to my first ever Quidditch game. It was amazing, as he had bought me broom aswell. I tired to produce a Patronus in my third year but it wasn't very good. Mum and my teacher said I needed a stronger memory as my animal isn't very strong," Mattie said as everyone looked around as Harry's eyes widen. She could produce a Patronus at that age? What was Hermione thinking! But then realised he had learned at 13. Still, that was different! Harry reassured himself.

"Can you do one?" Teddy asked in amazement.

"Kinda, but it isn't very good" Mattie said looking at Harry. She could see he was in shock. She had remembered trying to produce on after school one day with her teacher and her mother come in to see what they were doing.

"A Patronus!" Hermione looked at Professor Stinson in astonishment.

"Yes Miss Granger, I think your daughter is highly talented in this subject" The professor smiled at Mattie who fiddling with hair again.

"Come on then lets see it. I really want to see what animal it is" Hermione said eagerly wondering what animal it was.

"Ok mum EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Mattie yelled producing a stronger Patronus than before.

"WOW" Hermione looked at the animal in front of her. She was so her father's daughter.

"Sir, do yours and Mattie can do hers" Kailey yelled out making Harry smiled, he so liked to show off to class. He didn't open his mouth and a stag came out of his wand.

"Wow" the class awed

"Now Mattie!" Teddy yelled and everyone looked around. Mattie stood up shaking but thought of a different memory, one stronger more loving.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM" she yelled as an animal came out of her wand. Harry looked like he would faint.

"Wow, Mattie it's a...-" Harry couldn't finish the sentence.

"A stag…always have been. But it looks more stronger than it did before" Mattie examined to animal and in a whisper it had disappeared. Mattie looked at Harry who still looked faint but when Harry saw Mattie looking at him and he smiled. Harry didn't know why smiled at the child. Harry something he hadn't seen before. She looked lonely, as though she had been lonely for sometime.

"Right let get back to Patronuses…"

After that excitement of one day Mattie hadn't anything like that for a few months afterward. September went by like a blur into October. It got colder and the Hogsmeade trip was up to be on Halloween.

"Oh come on, you have to go!" Teddy pleaded

"Yer, you haven't been before you'll love it" Minnie looked at her with puppy eyes but knew it wasn't working.

"Guys go without me I'm fine really go, or you'll be late!" And with that Mattie walked down the corridor away from her friends. She had never like Halloween at anytime of her life.

"Halloween just brings up bad memories," Mattie murmured to herself. She had hated Halloween over in America. Being bullied for your costume. Sweets being nick by the older bullies. Mattie always remembered pretending to be ill one year just to get out of it. Mattie walked past a door when a man yelled from inside.

"Mattie?" Mattie stopped in her tracks to Harry standing in the corridor.

"Professor Potter" Mattie stood like she had been struck by lightening. Harry smiled trying to let the nerves of girl ease. Mattie felt more relaxed at the smiled it felt reassuring. Harry saw that she had dark circle under eye as though she hadn't been sleeping.

"Come and have tea. Some of the teachers are coming later but come on in" Harry beckoned Mattie who came in reluctant. When Mattie walked into the room she saw there were lots pictures all round the room of the Weasleys and Gabriella. Mattie looked of pictures of Wedding, babies, and small children in his arms. Mattie realised most were of Teddy with various colours in his hair as Mattie giggled to herself but stopped in shock. One picture was of the one she had seen before in her mother's box. She watched as the picture moved, Harry picking up and whirling Hermione around in his arms, while Ron walked into the picture rowing snowballs with two more red heads.

"She was beautiful your mother, like you are" Mattie jumped to see Harry was right behind her. She could feel his heat radiant to her body as her stomach felt light.

"No I'm not. Casey had the looks and the brains I have…" Mattie couldn't think of anything.

What did she have? Casey was the child everyone commented on when they were younger. Mattie always felt left out, as Derek would always show her off. He did it with Mattie but she always felt like it wasn't right, she wasn't his girl to show off. When she small, Mattie always wished her dad would walk through the door and she'd run to him and laugh and he would say she was "his amazing little girl" like Derek would say to Casey. She had given that dream up a long time ago but now he had said she was beautiful.

"I bet that's not true" Harry said still looking at the picture.

"Oh yes it is, Cassidy is perfect in everyway possible. Mum's perfect little angel." Mattie said annoyed.

"What?" Harry laughed at last bit of the sentence,

"Me and my friend Alexis would call her that every time she did anything. I always got into trouble at school so every teacher loved her. "Why can't you be more like your sister Matilda" Your sister was amazing in my lesson today, shame you're not like that" in the end I just ignored them or made fun of them with Alexis" Mattie said smiling at the past times her and Alexis had had together.

"Anyway, I don't care what anyone else says, you're beautiful in my eyes" Harry stroked the girl's hair. He couldn't believe he had just said that to one of his students. Harry didn't know why he was stroking Mattie's hair but for some strange reason it felt right, like it had been missing from him for sometime.

To his amazement, Mattie moved closer to his body like she wanted a hug. Harry did something he thought he would never do and pulled the girl into arms and hugged her lovingly. After some minutes Harry realised she was crying in his arms.

"Hey what's wrong?" Harry rubbed her back to calm her down but she didn't stop crying.

"I'm sorry but… no one every shown they care not even mum… she never say I'm pretty or clever or anything. She never cared about me… only to Casey and Derek tried to show his love but he never did like he did to Casey. No one ever cares, I'm…I'm all my own" Harry pulled her to a chair and sat her on his lap.

He held her close as she cried. Harry thought he would have felt weird holding his best friend's daughter in his arms but to him it felt right like she was suppose to be there. I'll be having words with Hermione about this, doesn't she see she's hurting her own daughter! Harry thought still cradling the 15-year old. After a few more minutes Harry felt her heavy breathing on his chest and saw she had fallen asleep in his arms. Harry moved to his bedroom and laid her on the bed but before leaving her on the bed he stroked her soft face and smiled. She was beautiful.

"Harry?" a voice came from his office. Harry left the child sleeping peacefully. Harry walked into the room to see Dumbledore, Neville, McGonagall and Snape.

"Oh hi, sorry I just…just…" Harry didn't know if he should the other about Mattie in his bedroom.

"How is Miss Granger in your bedroom?" Dumbledore smiled at Harry's shocked face.

"How did you-"

"We thought we would come early and whole of the conversation between Mattie, I thought that was very sweet of you Harry" Neville smiled at Harry who smiled back.

"She so lonely. She burst into tears when I gave her a hug. ermionekkmdksmmffmdkfmdkfglgglThat child needs some love or I don't know what will happen to her," Harry poured the tea into the cups.

"When she came to the borrow, she looked different to Casey and Hermione. Frank and Alice were telling me that Casey was more confident upstairs with the rest. Frank was telling me about how Mattie sat on the bed in silence while Casey talked about their time in America. Though Alice said when Mattie would try to speak Casey would block her off or make a comment like "Yer that was clever Mattie! Not" and then laughed. Mattie doesn't get much attention at home, poor girl" Neville sighed thinking about his Mattie.

"Poor dear, I like Mattie, she's different to her mother and her sister. She's good at Potions and is always polite. Her sister seems to get a bit annoyed when she isn't top of the class but Mattie she is very relaxed" Snape leaned back in his seat, smiling to himself.

"Well, when Miss Granger wrote to me about moving back to England and if her daughters could come to Hogwarts I was a bit shocked. I thought she would have sent them before but she didn't. But I met them the morning before the school started. Casey was all up for it but Mattie was different she was scared" Dumbledore said to the group thinking about the child in the other room.

"But I wrote a letter to Matilda when she turned 11 four years ago but I got a reply from Hermione saying Matilda would not be attending. I was in shock, she loved Hogwarts" McGonagall said curiously. There was a knock door, which made everyone jump.

"Come in" Harry yelled to the door. A 15-year old boy walked into the room with turquoise hair.

"Teddy! What did your father say about you hair colour!" Harry walked up to his godson and ruffled his hair.

"Sorry, Uncle Harry, it was when we went to Hogwarts, I'll change it" Teddy screwed his face as his hair went back to sandy brown like his father's.

"That's better, well you're early back from Hogsmeade, what's the matter?" Harry looked concerned at Teddy.

"Oh it wasn't that great and we left Mattie and I thought I would come back to keep her company, she hasn't been good lately, I brought some sweets. Do you know where she is?" Teddy asked Harry looked to the room as everyone smiled.

"She's asleep" Harry replied looking away to the window.

"Uncle Harry, how there in the hell do you know that!" Teddy exclaimed at his godfather.

"Teddy language! She's in my room asleep on the bed" Harry looked to the door.

"Can I go and see her, plea?" Teddy used his charm smiled. Harry laughed and nodded as Teddy ran into the room.

"He's a good boy, I mean he is a marauder's son" Harry laughed with the other but stopped abruptly as they heard a scream. Harry was about to run into the room when the door slammed opened and Teddy came running out the room laughing with Mattie on his tail.

"TEDDY REMUS LUPIN!" Mattie yelled running after the boy who was now laughing so much he was bent over.

"Catch me is you can Matilda!" Teddy yelled at the girl and ran out of the room with Mattie right behind him. Harry was now laughing with others after watching the two young adults running outside like small children. Harry walked over to the window and smiled as he saw Teddy and Mattie on the floor, Teddy tickling Mattie who laughing hysterically.

"I think Teddy is going to be some good for Mattie, even if he doesn't it yet" Harry said to the group.

And for once in Mattie's, something was happy was happening to her.


	7. The new seeker

"I can't wait till we get to Grimmuald place, it's the best. Uncle Harry and Uncle Sirius live there and Gabriella but we don't count her as family. It's the best there, so many rooms and everyone stops there. We're always around there with Kingsley and Mad-eye and the rest of the order. Its going to be so much fun. All the Weasleys come and Nana Andy and Grampa Ted, you haven't met them yet, or my parents. They're gonna love you! I can't wait to we get there and I'll show you around" Teddy was telling Mattie about the Grimmuald Place on the way home for the Christmas holidays. Mattie had got a letter from her mother saying they had been invited there for the Christmas holidays with the rest of the Weasleys.

The terms had gone so fast for Mattie, she was in shock that Christmas was only a few days away. Mattie couldn't stop smiling about being away from Hogwarts and see everyone else especially her mother to tell her about school. Mattie had improved immensely through the 1st term of the school year especially in Defense Against the dark arts and Potions. Teddy, Kailey, Minnie, Ben and Tom were all astonished when Professor Snape let her off homework for the Christmas period and smiled at her! She couldn't wait for the holidays to start. And Uncle Harry will be there! Mattie thought to herself making her smile bigger.

Mattie and Harry's relationship had changed since Halloween. He was always helping in her class and around school even gave her extra lessons. Sometimes they would spend the weekend together with Harry telling her more about his days at Hogwarts with Ron and Hermione. Harry had even commented on her smile.

"You never stop smiling at the moment" Harry had commented her a few weeks back in his office helping her with her Patronus.

"Well, I've got something to smile about at the moment!" Mattie replied as he grabbed her and ruffled her messy hair making her laugh.

"Hello Mat! Anyone there!" Ben waved his hand in front of her face making her laugh. Teddy was now playing with the snitch he had nicked from Madame Hooch after their Quidditch match. Teddy was a chaser on the team with Ben and Tom as beaters. Mattie loved watching the boys play Quidditch even though Minnie and Kailey weren't so up for. Sadly in there last match against Ravenclaw, the seeker had fallen about 100 ft from the sky and had refused to go back on a broomstick for at least another year until she had "properly recovered". The team had been devastated, as they had no one for their next match in February.

The snitch zoomed around the room as the boys tried to catch it laughing when all of them missed. The snitch zoom around the room a few more times and then in Mattie's direction. Without looking, Mattie flung her hand out and grabbed the flying snitch in a second. Mattie went to give it to Teddy as they looked at her in disbelief; she looked around the carriage to seeing everyone's expression the same on their faces.

"What?" Mattie asked confused

"Ben, Teddy, I think we have found our seeker. Wood is going to be ecstatic!" Tommy said gleefully giving high five to his twin and Teddy. Teddy got out the carriage and ran down the hallway. Five minutes later Teddy came back with a 6th year on his tail.

"Wood, meet Mattie Granger" Wood smiled but said nothing making Mattie uncomfortable.

"Ted says you look like a good seeker. Been on a team before?" Wood asked the 15-year-old.

"They've asked me at my old school but my mum wouldn't let me. She said it was too dangerous" Mattie sadly. Just at that moment Ben, who had taken the snitch from Mattie when Teddy ran out of carriage, let it go of it again. It zoomed around the carriage and then Mattie saw it and grabbed it in one shot.

"Wow, I'll write Professor Potter and McGonagall if we can sort something out. How are your parents at Quidditch? Are they any good?" Wood asked Mattie who still looked surprised about maybe being on the team.

"My mum is useless at Quidditch and hates it aswell but my dad… I don't know because I've never met him" Mattie lied. Teddy had told her about Harry and Quidditch. Harry had even told her about his days playing Quidditch for Gryffindor team.

"Oh well, Ted I'll write to about it and we'll get her started when we get back to school next year. Well come to the team Granger! Hey, if you keep catching like that we are sure to win the cup this year" and with that the boy left.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Ben and Tommy yelled together and the others cheered. Teddy sat next to her and hugged her, which made Mattie go red.

"Uncle Harry is going to be so happy!" Teddy said watching Mattie expression change from embarrassment to absolute delight.

"I just can't wait to get to Grimmauld place!" Mattie said with excitement as the Hogwarts express came to a stop at platform nine and three quarters.

"Uncle Sirius, Uncle Harry, Mum, Dad!" Teddy yelled pulling Mattie through the front door and running to the kitchen still holding Mattie's hand. Mattie, who was being dragged everywhere by Teddy was still in shock from what had happened. A house had just appeared from nowhere when she read the sheet of paper with the address on. Without Mattie noticing Teddy came to a stop making her bash into him and fall to the floor.

"DAD!" Teddy yelled and gave a bear hug to the man in front of them who Mattie had not seen. Mattie saw him now and saw that he same hair as Teddy, who had not changed his hair yet. Mattie smiled seeing Teddy with the older man in a bear hug, Mattie wished someone did that to her once in while. The man noticed messy raven hair girl on the floor and pulled out of the hug.

"Hello, Ted you haven't introduced me to you new friend" Teddy's father smiled at Mattie and gave his hand to help her up which she accepted.

"Dad, this is my new best friend, Mattie Granger, Mat this my dad, Remus Lupin" Teddy introduced them to each other. Lupin looked at the shy teenager in front of him. She looked so much like Harry; her smile, the shape of her nose, messy hair sticking out in all directions. Well Prongs you have a beautiful granddaughter Lupin thought smiling which made Mattie smile back.

"Please to meet you, Mr Lupin" Mattie put out her hand for him to shake but he didn't take it.

"Hello Mattie and don't call me Mr Lupin, it Uncle Moony to most people. Harry was right about you. You so are beautiful" Lupin put his arms out to hug her which made Mattie smile and let Uncle Moony hug her. Lupin held the girl tight to him and stroked her hair.

"Well who's this Moony, bringing in strays in now are we Ted!" The man with long back hair and grey eyes hugged the boy who laughed. Lupin let the girl go but kept his hand on her shoulder, which Mattie loved.

"Padfoot, this is Mattie Granger, Mattie this is Uncle Sirius or Uncle Padfoot as Teddy calls him" Lupin laughed as Mattie looked at Teddy who gave her an encouraging smile. Before she knew it, Mattie was being pulled into a bear hug but Sirius.

"Welcome to family!" Sirius gave her the biggest smile as she laughed; she had Harry's laugh.

"Teddy Remus Lupin, are going to say hello to your mother or will I have to Accio you here" a voice came from behind Mattie and Sirius. A woman with bright pink hair was standing in the hallway with her hands on her hips. Teddy ran up to his mother and gave her a hug and a kiss. The woman turned to look at her husband to see a girl looking just like Harry except for the eyes.

"Well, you must be Mattie, Hermione was telling me about you and your sister when I heard Ted yelling, Ted beware you might wake up Mrs Black! I'm Auntie Tonks" Tonks walked up to girl and hugged her sweetly.

"Come on, let go into the kitchen. Granddad and Nana are coming tomorrow and Gabriella staying with her ill dad for a few days, where are the others, dear?" Tonks looked behind her nearly tripping over.

"Oh, they're outside with all the snow. Here they come" Teddy said as the door swung open to a babble of mostly red hair people walking through the front door.

They rest of them walked into the kitchen to see Hermione, Harry and few more people sitting around the table chatting away. Mattie was about to walk up to her mother to give her a hug when Hermione walk straight pass her, not even noticing Mattie, she walked up to Casey.

"Casey, my baby, congratulations, I heard about Hogwarts being the top of the class in every subject!" Hermione opened her arms as Casey ran up to her mother and gave her a hug and kiss.

"Oh thanks mum!" Casey said still hugging Hermione. Mattie watched while going red in the face at the humiliation of her mother ignoring her, she tried not to cry in front of the others but she knew most of them saw the tear fall down her cheek. Harry realising what had just happened and reacted quickly.

"Mattie!" Harry yelled cheerfully behind her grabbing her around the waist and whirling her around in the air making her laugh. Harry put her down and started to tickle her, as she laughed harder. She was on the floor with Harry kneeling at her side still tickling her as everyone else was laughing except Hermione and Casey.

"Mercy…mercy…Stop Uncle Harry…Stop" Mattie said through laughing as Harry eventually stopped. Harry got up giving his hand to Mattie who accepted still laughing. Harry pulled the girl into a hug and ruffled her hair as Mattie whacked away his hand but gave up easily as she liked his hand through her hair.

"God, we've only been back five minutes and you're already tickling me. At least it wasn't you AND teddy" Mattie turned around to glare as Teddy who laughed.

"Well, Uncle Harry looked like he had in under control" Teddy gave high-five to Harry.

"Are you going to say hello to me Matilda or you going to ignore me?" Hermione said coldly at Mattie. She had been shocked to see Harry acted like that around Mattie. Who did he think he was? Her father! Hermione thought but shoved it to the back of her mind. Hermione had never seen Mattie laugh like hat with Derek or her; she had never seen Mattie smile like that either. She didn't like it, what about Casey?

"Oh, sorry, hi mum" Mattie didn't leave Harry's arms to give her mother a hug.

On the contrary she moved to Harry resting her head of his shoulder. Hermione felt hurt. Mattie hadn't come over at all and wanted to be with Harry more than her own mother.

Just at that moment an owl came flying trough the door and landed in front of Harry. Harry reluctantly let go of Mattie and opened the letter and started to read. Harry had his back to the crowd who had no sat down in around the table chatting away about Hogwarts. Mattie was sitting between Teddy and Ben and were talking about the potions essay with Mattie saying she would help them. Harry turned around with the confused expression on his face.

"Ted, Mat, why didn't you tell me about the train ride home. I've got a letter from Wood saying something about a snitch and Mattie and new seeker. He's written it so fast I can hardly read it" Harry looked at the teenagers as the boys jumped in the air hitting themselves on their heads for forgetting about what they were going to tell Harry. They all started to talk at once, which made Harry shout for silence.

"We've got a new seeker!" Ben yelled happily

"What, who?" Harry looked eagerly at the boys.

"MATTIE!" Ben, Tommy, Teddy, Kailey and Minnie yelled with excitement. Mattie put her head on the table not to show her face as it had gone bright red. Harry looked at her even more confused.

"When was this decided?" Harry asked still confused.

"Well, I had the snitch from Madame Hooch and I let it go in he carriage home. Well we all missed the snitch and then Mattie, without looking, just grabbed it in one. We got Wood and Ben let it go again. You should have seen her she watched it fly around the carriage and in one swipe it was in her hand again. She's amazing! She's are new seeker!" Teddy looked Harry still smiling. Harry turned around to Mattie who was now standing up looking at the floor.

"CONGRATUALTIONS! Mattie!" Harry pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the head.

Teddy and the twins pulled her into a scrum like hug making her laugh so much. Lupin, Tonks and Sirius got up and gave her a hug saying she was going to be amazing. All the Weasleys cheered and Mrs Weasley pulled her into a bear hug ad kissed her on the cheek. Mattie looked at her mother who said nothing and walked over to Casey and started talking about school. Suddenly all the happiness of becoming the new seeker had disappeared. Her mother didn't even said well done. Her eyes started to glisten with tears but before she could wipe them away Harry had come behind her and had put his arms around her knowing she wanted to cry. Mattie turned around and buried her head in his chest so she could cry without anyone seeing.

"I am so proud of you Mattie" Harry said slowly and sweetly as everyone went silent as they heard what Harry had said.

"How can you say that, it isn't even something to be proud of? So what she can catch a little ball, like that's going to matter in life. Oh well done little Mattie, she's achieved something in life, good girl. But like anyone really cares! Just because I got all the attention from dad and mum when we were in America, you try to make me jealous with being all-nice with Harry because I've lost my dad. At least I knew my dad you haven't a clue who yours is! But it isn't working is it your little plan. Mum hates Quidditch and you know it, like she cares what you do in life, you're just a trouble making who jealous of what I had with mum and dad. I've always done well in school and you have always been jealous of it. No Alexis to make fun of me with now is there. Little Matilda all on her own!" Casey screamed at Mattie as e everyone had gone silent.

"Shut up Cassidy, just because you're jealous because Mattie has beaten you at something you hate it." Teddy yelled at Casey who was still livid.

"Ted Lupin, keep out of this" Remus said to his son seriously but Teddy didn't budge.

"No dad. Casey is always mean to Mattie and Mat always puts up with it. I was brought up to stand up for my friends and I'm not going to stand here watching her pick on my best friend" Teddy said confidently making Lupin smile. But before Teddy could speak Mattie had let go of Harry and walked up to Casey so they were so close.

"You may think your perfect Cassidy but your not. So what if I don't know my dad and I've never met him, at least I haven't turned into you. You can have mum because I really don't want to be related to a family that believes being top of class is best achievement in a lifetime; because at Hogwarts I've learned friends and people who care about you are the most important things in life and never let them go. Uncle Harry is the only adult I've really met who shown he actually cares about me, and you know what Cassidy, I like it because he doesn't compare me to you, he likes me just the way I am and shows me some love that I've never got from mum or Derek. So what If I'm not top of class at everything and that I'm not mum's perfect daughter but if it means I have to be like you I'm just happy the way you are. Thank you" Mattie walked pass to Mattie to the door but stopped before leaving the room and turned around.

"Oh yeah, Well done Cassidy, you've ruin something happy for me again like always have in the past. Hope your happy" Mattie turned to her mother who hadn't said anything to stop the argument.

"Oh and by the way mother I didn't ignore you when I walked into the room. I was going to give you a hug but you precious Casey came in the room and I was invisible. Nothing different there, is there mother" and with that Mattie ran up the stairs and slammed a door to a room.

"Mattie-" Hermione started when Cassidy burst into tears. Hermione turned around and ran up to Casey and gave her a huge hug and started whispering to Casey.

"Don't worry Casey, she's just angry, it not your fault at all. Okay" Hermione whispered but echoes around the room, which was the last straw for Harry.

"NOT HER FAULT! IT'S ALL HER FAULT. I'M SORRY HERMIONE BUT MATTIE IS YOUR DAUGHTER ASWELL AND YOUR LOSING HER. YOU DON'T HEAR WHAT MATTIE SAYS ABOUT HERSELF BECAUSE OF YOU! I'VE HAD HER CRYING SO MANY TIMES BECAUSE OF YOU, SHE THINKS YOU DON'T CARE AND I CAN SEE WHY NOW. WHAT HAPPENED TO THE HERMIONE GRANGER I KNEW BECAUSE I CAN'T SEE HER ANYWHERE" Harry was about to walk about the room when Hermione turned around.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING!"? Hermione screamed at Harry.

"TO SEE YOUR DAUGHTER OR HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN HER AGAIN!" Harry yelled back and walked out the room only seeing Mrs Weasley, Ginny and Ron walking up to Hermione who now was crying her eyes out.

Harry started looking in every room in the house. After 20 minutes of searching when he found Mattie crying on the bed in a room, his room. Harry walked up to the cry and moved her into his arms and rocked as she cried. Harry stroked the girl's face as tears kept falling down her damp face.

"I'm useless, I shouldn't be alive. I'm mistake always have been always will be" Mattie whispered which broke Harry's heart.

"You're not a mistake, you're a beautiful wonderful girl who is not useless. I love you" Harry whispered back not knowing why he had just said that. He did love her like he loved Teddy but more. She was special little girl he had to protect. Mattie moved closer to Harry as Harry held her tight kissing her on the head. Hey sat there for a while as Mattie cried and Harry held her not saying a word to each other when the door creaked open and a tear-faced Hermione walked into the room. Harry's anger for Hermione slowly ebbed as he saw how upset she was.

"Can I come in" Hermione whispered cautiously. Harry nodded and Hermione moved to the bed next to him. Mattie had realised her mother was on the bed and moved closer to Harry. Harry looked at Hermione who look like she was about to burst in tears again.

"I'm sorry for being alive. I'm sorry ruining your life" Mattie whispered so that her mother heard. Hermione grabbed Mattie and hugged her dearly as though she if she holding on for dear life.

"Mattie, you an amazing girl and I am always proud of you. I love you so much I would be devastated if I lost you. You have always been there when I needed you. I have been so stupid over the past few years. I just wish you had told me. I am so proud of you, you are growing up to the woman I wish I could have been. Harry was right, it was Casey's fault I guess after Derek died I thought it would be good for Casey to have some attention but I wrong. I am so sorry for putting you through things I never saw. You're my baby girl, my little cheeky wisher who always smiled. I love you Mattie so much" Hermione whispered to Mattie holding the girl. Hermione looked at Harry who smiled and put his arms around both of them. After a while Hermione could feel Mattie's heavy breathing.

"We should get her to bed" Harry picked up Mattie in his arms and started walking to the corridor with Hermione on his tail. A few minutes later they walked into a bedroom with two beds. Harry laid Mattie on the bed as Hermione used her wand to change Mattie into her pyjamas. They both covered her with the sheets and Harry kissed her on the head and Hermione stroked her face. Together walked out of the room leaving the teenager to sleep.

"Cassidy is gong to apologise to Mattie is the morning. She's grounded for the whole of the holiday and for the summer holiday. Teddy said he'll look out for Casey to see if she's mean to Mattie again but I think she's learned her lesson. Harry you were right, I'm sorry. Thank you for looking after her" Hermione looked at Harry wishing his to forgive her.

"It's okay, what you did back then really showed me you cared. She's a amazing person," Harry said smiling thinking of Mattie.

"She's happy with you, she never acted like that with Derek. They got on but he never really showed her that affection like you did. Thank you, it means something to her and me" Hermione hugged Harry who held her close still thinking of the sleeping 15-year old in the room next to them.


	8. nightmares and talking

Note: thanks for all the reviews. This chapter is a bit short. Also thanks to Ms willow gosermer for some tips and ideas! Mima x

Seven-year-old Mattie sat on the swing in the park near school with Alexis playing high in the air on her swing. Mattie laughed as her friend jumped off and flew in the air.

"Come on Mattie do what I did just then, mummy isn't going to be back for ages. Like you're on broomstick! Come or are you chicken," Alexis laughed as Mattie stuck her tongue out.

"I'm not doing I'm scared of swings and you know that Ali!" Mattie crossed her arms not giving into her best friends taunts.

"Oh, little Mattie scared of heights. Poor baby" an older boy yelled as him and his gang with two dogs were walking over.

"Go away, Jason or I'll…I'll…" Alexis couldn't think of anything.

"Go away Alexis, go and run to mummy like a baby or do I have let hunter on you" Jason pointed to the one of the dogs, which was growling. At this Alexis started running away to find her mother leaving Mattie on her own. Jason and gang circled her on the swing so she couldn't run off. Jason started pushing the swing while laughing with the other.

"Stop it, Jason stop it… I don't like it" Mattie started to yell as she got high. The boy in front of her moved out of the way to help their gang leader make Mattie go higher. Mattie was screaming her lungs out as she moved further away from the ground.

"You'll have to jump to get away from us Matilda or are you chicken for that" Jason yelled to her, who was in the air. Ashe had to jump, her worst fear. She hanged onto the swing for dear life wishing Alex, Alexis's mum or Derek would turn up but it wasn't happening. She had to jump. She was back in the air she let go of the swing and went flying through the air screaming.

"NOOOOOOO" Mattie screamed, waking up with a jolt. She had had that dream again so many times. She had hit the ground so hard she had woken up in hospital with her mother beside her determined not to leave her side. _It's such a stupid dream to be scared of _Mattie thought hitting herself. She tried to get back to sleep but couldn't and decided to go downstairs to get a glass of milk.

The past two days had been quite eventful, as Casey had publicly apologised to Mattie in front everyone. Mattie accepted her sister's apology giving her hug but Mattie knew deep down Casey hadn't given up yet. They had helped decorate the house for Christmas and sang nearly all the Christmas songs they knew.

Harry and Teddy kept sneaking up to Mattie and would tickle her until she gave in say something stupid like "Harry and Teddy are the most amazing people in the world" which made Mattie laugh even more when telling them it wasn't true and legging it down to the kitchen to her mother before the boys got to her. Hermione was even happier than before. Mattie realised her mother was smiling more and talking to her more. The night before, Hermione Mattie and Casey had stayed up to play a game of cards in which Ted, Lupin, Tonks and Harry also joined in.

Mattie reached down stairs and instead of going into the kitchen she walked into the large living room. She sat in front of the fire, which was still going strong, with a blanket she had found around keeping her warm. When Derek died she often woke up in the night and went down stairs to sit in there sitting room thinking. Memories flew around her head. Mattie always knew she was a witch from when she was child. She always remembered the hugs her mother would give when she was scared. The time when she was six and her mother was baking and Mattie helped but instead got all of face.

"Mattie is that you" a hoarse voice came behind her who made her jump.

"Uncle Moony?" Mattie jumped to see a middle-aged in pinstriped pyjamas with striped sock on. From his face, ghost of scars were slashed against his face and as Full moon was nowhere near and Lupin was up to his full strength. Lupin looked at the girl in front of her and knew something was bothering her. He had heard someone scream and knew no one had heard it but feeling that someone was up and moving and Remus just had to check. He had realised that from the moment of hearing the scream it was Mattie. Lupin moved around the sofa next to Mattie who still in shock from Lupin coming into the room.

"I heard you scream and wanted to check that you were ok." Lupin gave her an encouraging smile as she leaned back into the sofa.

"I have this dream over and over in my mind. It's a stupid dream, a silly little one; people would laugh at if they heard. I never told mum or Derek when I woke up, I would just cry and mum would hold me. It's silly dream, I'm such an idiot" Mattie said angrily, hitting the sofa hard. Lupin moved closer to her.

" I don't think you're an idiot. I won't laugh, I promise I won't." Lupin said softly. Mattie looked at him and felt trust like she had never felt before.

"I was seven and Derek had gone to the café with Alexis's mum-" Mattie stopped as something came to mind that Alexis and her were sworn not to tell. At the age of six Mattie and Alexis had walked back from the park to see something they were forbidden not to tell for years after.

"They were having an affair behind Mum and Alexis dad's back. They use to let us go to the park and they would go off somewhere. I never told mum, Derek threatened me not to tell. "It was our little secret" he use to say to me when walked back to the house. We always use to stay at the park until it was empty, well until Derek and Janet came to pick us up. I was scared of height and Alexis use to always dare me to swing high which I never did.

Anyway, this boy Jason and his gang hated us. They were three years older than and always bullied other kids. Well, he heard me say to Alexis I was scared of height and thought it would be great to pick on me. He came over and Alexis tried to stick up for me but he threatened to let Hunter on us. Hunter was this huge dog everyone was scared of. She ran off and they crowded around me and started to push the swing. I got high and high and I was terrified, Jason kept saying I would have to jump to make it stopped. I was higher and higher and I had to jump, I was…was…so scared" Mattie finished curling up into a ball so Lupin couldn't see her cry. Lupin knew the child next to him was crying and moved her on his lap and held her close.

"I don't think it's a stupid dream. Every one scared of something, I'm scared of full moons and Teddy's scared of clowns it's natural" Lupin said softly, stroking Mattie's hair.

"Mum was so angry for leaving me she screamed at him, I have never seen her that angry. She never found out, well I don't think she did. I wanted to tell her, I hated Derek for hurting her. I never understood what was happening when I was small but when I got older Derek got scarier and more threatening. I remember telling him one day from picking me up from school I would tell. He…slammed me against the wall and scared me into silence. Alexis and Me never wanted to talk about it, were so disgusted in what was happening. Alexis and me called each other sisters; we needed some one to be with who knew what was always on our minds. Her parents spilt up a few years after because of the affair. Her mum came crying to mum telling lies about why her marriage had failed. I remember sitting on stairs listening to conversation and getting so angry. I was about to run into the room and scream what had been happening but then I saw Derek looking at me and scared me. I wanted to tell her... but…" Mattie couldn't go in she sobbed into Remus's chest, who held her closely trying to calm her down.

"I'm sorry… Mum would kill me if I told her and Harry…" Mattie couldn't speak but to Mattie's shock Lupin finished the sentence of for her.

"Your dad would only care to know you were ok and if Derek was around probably hex him to Mars. Harry is much like his father, protect the ones he loves even his daughter" Mattie looked at Lupin stunned in what Remus was saying.

"You…you know!" Mattie said still surprised from what she was hearing.

"I have known ever since you walked through that front door and Ted introduced you. You remind me of your grandfather, just like Harry always does. James would be so proud if he saw you." Lupin stroked her tear stained face.

"Thank you" Mattie whispered into his chest Lupin kissed her on the top of the head.

"We should get you to bed" Lupin went to move off the sofa with Mattie in his arms but Mattie stopped him looking terrified.

"No…won't be able to sleep…not after…you go… I'll stayed here," Mattie mumbled so quietly Lupin nearly didn't hear it but smiled at her.

"I won't leave you, if you don't want me too" Lupin looked into her brown eyes as she smiled at the idea and Lupin picked her up in his arms and carried up to her bedroom. When they got to Mattie's room Lupin laid her down and sat on her bed stroking her hair. He remembered back to Lily when Remus at the age of 16 had found her crying in the common room. Mattie looked so alone and scared and Remus knew she needed some one to care for her.

"You not leaving me are you" Mattie whispered scared, fright written across her face.

"No, come on lets get some sleep" Lupin said softly as Mattie moved over in the bed so Lupin could get in. The second Lupin was in the bed, Mattie had snuggled up to him putting her head on his chest. Lupin put his arms around the child holding her close and listened to her steady breathing and he waited until he knew she was asleep, for himself to fall asleep with the scared child in his arms.

Mattie woke up with Lupin stroking her face. She had had an amazing dream of her flying around a home like Grimmuald place but a bit different. The house was in the country and Harry was there with he mother and Casey. She had loved the house, a family home.

"Morning sunshine" Lupin whispered as he stroked her face. Mattie rubbed her eyes to look at Lupin closely.

"How long have you been awake?" Mattie asked still yawning.

"Not long, Tonks and Teddy came in to say to wake up but I thought I would let you sleep a few more minutes. You look like your grandmother when you sleep" Lupin hugged the child kissing her on her head.

"Sometime soon will you tell me about my grandparents, I would like to know about my family if that's all right with you, I've already caused you enough trouble" Mattie mumbled but Lupin smiled.

"Of course I will, now we better get up of Molly will be on our case. I'll see you down stairs" Lupin kissed her again on the forehead and moved to the door but turned around to see Mattie looking at him.

"Thanks Uncle Moony" Mattie said smiling. Lupin smiled back and left the room. Mattie moved out of the bed and got changed and made her way down to the kitchen. The minute she came into the kitchen Hermione ran up to her oldest daughter with Harry right behind her.

"Lupin was telling me about last night. Why didn't you come and get me, you know I don't mind" Hermione hugged her daughter who was still in shock of what her mother was doing. Hermione let her go and it was Harry's turn.

"You can always come to me aswell, I don't mind either. Just don't worry us like that I mean…your family to all of us you know that don't you?" Harry hugged her and started stroking the Mattie's hair. He knew Mattie liked that and carried on doing it as she snuggled into his chest loving his warmth.

"Seriously I'm fine uncle Moony was great we chatted about things. It was really nice. Mattie smiled knowing that someone else knew the secret that she was sworn not to tell and of once in a very long time, she wasn't on her own.


	9. Daddy

"Mattie?"

"Yer?"

"You look a lot like Uncle Harry sitting like that" The book Mattie was reading slammed to the floor with a thud. Mattie turned to look at Minnie who was staring back at her. It was Christmas Eve and the group of six teenagers were hanging out in the playroom of the house. The rest of the house members were playing hide seek or sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee and eating Mrs Weasleys chocolate cake.

"I do?" Mattie said nervously scared Minnie might have found out her secret.

"Yer, you do a lot of things like Harry, you even look like you in a way, I never asked about your dad…" Minnie trailed off looking Mattie over like an examination her over. Everyone in the room was staring Mattie, which made her go red in the face. Mattie smiled trying to move onto another less intimidating subject.

"You do a bit, and you have the same smile" Ben said smiling himself as for figuring something out. Mattie stopped smiling instantly after Ben said it.

"I…I…don't what you mean" Mattie stammered trying to pick her book up from the floor but her hands were shaking so much she kept missing.

"You don't think…" Teddy trailed off

"He can't be…" Kailey looked at Teddy

"He would have realised…." Ben looked at Kailey

"He would have said something…" Tommy looked at Ben

"Mattie, Harry's not your fathe-"

"I'm HOME!" Gabriella slammed through the sitting room door with a big entrance expecting the adults to be there. But instead she saw six shocked teenagers staring alarmed at her as her face fell.

"Oh its you lot, where are your parents then?" Gabriella said annoyed

"Downstairs in the Kitchen, I thought you weren't coming back until New Year?" Kailey retorted

"Yer I was but I realised I would miss the pleasure of ruining your Christmas, and I couldn't miss that could I?" Gabriella smiled sickly back them until she saw Mattie on the sofa.

"Oh your back, with your slut for a mother, bet she downstairs aswell isn't she, flirting MY Harry, never took my warning to stay away, her and you brat. Bet she hasn't told him her little secret she's been hiding of sixteen years has she?" Gabriella said slyly, towering over Mattie, who sunk into the seat.

"N...No" Mattie whimpered ad Gabriella moved her face close to her.

"And it better stay that way, or someone gonna get hurt and it isn't gonna be me" and with that Gabriella walked out of the room but before she left the room she turned around to look at Mattie again.

"Watch your back Granger!" and she stormed out of the room.

"What the hell was that all about?" Teddy asked aloud look at Mattie who had gone white with terror.

"Mat are you ok?" Tommy walked up to her but before he could do anything she had jumped off the see and walked to the door and ran up the nearest flight of stairs with Teddy on her trail.

"Mattie, wait!" Teddy shouted but she kept running to her room and slammed the door in his room.

"Mattie please, come out, I need to talk you about it" Teddy yelled through the door not even caring who could hear him.

"Go away Teddy, there's nothing to talk about" Teddy hear Mattie knowing she was crying.

"Mat, please, I figured it out…I know…I know your secret" There was silence from the other side of the door. Teddy realised he was defeated in the argument and walked away.

"How long for" a small voice came from behind him. He turned around to a red-eyed Mattie in front of him.

"Ever since that Patronus in our DADA lesson. Uncle Harry told me about his being the animagus of his father, I guessed that your was because…"

"I'm his daughter" Mattie whispered finishing off Teddy's sentence.

"He doesn't know does he?" Teddy asked knowing the answer.

"No, mum doesn't even know I know yet. She never told me. I figured it out before school, I want to tell him, he's my dad but…I just can't" Mattie sat defeated on the floor where Teddy joined her.

"He wouldn't care, I know he wouldn't. He would just want to be in your life as much as he could. I've seen you with him and he's...happy, even dad noticed it and Uncle Sirius says, he never seen Harry smile so much in ages. He has a right to know" Teddy said softly hugging his best friend.

"I know…I'm scared"

"Of what?"

"Lots of things" Mattie answered.

"Like what?"

"I don't know it just makes me scared of the effects of what could happen. What if he hates my mum because of me? What if hates everyone who knows for not telling him? What if he hates me?" Mattie shocked herself in the reality of that coming true.

"Uncle Harry wouldn't hate you. If he found out, he couldn't live with himself knowing he pushed away his only daughter because of…being angry at what your mum did to him. Uncle Harry couldn't be able to do that!" Teddy tried to convince her but knew deep done it wasn't working.

They say there, alone, confused but knowing something. Harry needed to know

Everyone sat in the main sitting room around the warm fire. They had just finished dinner and everyone sat in Armchairs or sofas listening to people tell stories near the Christmas tree.

"…The End" Andromeda Tonks finish telling the story to the eager young children of the household.

"That really sweet, tell another one PLEASE," They all cried as Andromeda laughed.

"I think its bedtime for most of you or Santa my not come!" to all the horror on the children's young face, as quick as a dash all of them were upstairs and already in bed. Half the adults left to say goodnight to their children leaving the conversation.

"God, I remember when we were like that" Teddy laughed embarrassed of what they must have looked like at that age.

"I'm trying to forget that period in our lives, mate" Tommy said still red in the face.

"What did you guys do in America at Christmas?" Minnie asked Mattie who was sitting on Harry's lap head resting her head on the sofa arm. Mattie had not started off in this position but like usual Harry had moved her on his lap for more space. The only person thought this was annoying was Gabriella who had tried and failed to separate the two all evening. One the other side of the room, Hermione smiled at Gabriella's attempts watching the two in a father-daughter situation.

"Well, on Christmas Eve we went to the our Auntie Jack's house with everyone we knew. It was great fun. She had this games room all of use to use as our den. It was funny, she didn't have any of her own kid instead she said that we were her kids and I have to say she did spoil us!" Mattie laughed and Casey joined in.

"Remember the rule?" Casey looked at Mattie who burst out laughing.

"What happens in that room, stays in that room. Remember when Alexis and Daniel climbed onto the roof for a dare!" Mattie and Casey burst out laugh as Hermione eyed her daughters.

"On the roof with the snow! What were you thinking!"

"They gong to scare Julie, Kyle and Lu to pretend Santa was coming" Casey said through laughter. Hermione scowled at her children as they stopped when the parents came in.

The members of the house carried on talking about Christmas presents, Quidditch, it they could put a telling on to watch the queen's speech.

"But we don't have a queen!" Tom my and Ben said united.

"Queen Elizabeth the second, did you ever listen to Granddad Ted!" Kailey scowled at her cousins.

But by the time everyone had finished their hourly discussions, Mattie had drifted off to sleep in Harry's arms.

"Harry I'm so sorry, I'll take up stairs" Hermione apologised while trying to take Mattie of him but stopped her.

"Leave her I'll take her up, she looks so adorable in her sleep" Harry stroked Mattie's messy raven hair out of her eye and stood up and moved out of the room but Gabriella stopped him.

"Harrykins! Can't you stay, Let Hermione take her up, I hardly see you and I want you down here with me" Gabriella pouted while the others snickered behind her,

"Gabby, I'll be down in 5 minutes, all I'm doing is putting her to bed, see you in a minute" and with that Harry moved up the stair to the bedroom. He laid Mattie down on the bed at changed her with his wand. He looked at the child in front of, him peacefully sleeping.

"Night Night Princess" Harry whispered to Mattie as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Night Night Daddy" Mattie whispered. Harry looked shocked as Mattie jumped out of her sleep looking at Harry.

"Sorry, I meant Uncle Harry" Mattie whispered. Mattie looked down so Harry couldn't see her cry with embarrassment. Harry moved onto the bed and pulled Mattie into his arms holding her close to his body.

"Sorry I didn't meant to call you that…it was an accident" Mattie whimpered as a small child would.

"Hey, it doesn't matter. Shhh… I'm not angry… come one lets get you into bed" Harry hushed Mattie out of tears and moved her into the bed sitting next to, head leaning on the head board.

"Don't leave me," Mattie whispered.

"I'll stay with you until you're asleep" Harry smiled moving Mattie close to him as she fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
